


恶魔的后花园

by putibenwushu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, group party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putibenwushu/pseuds/putibenwushu
Summary: 背景：恶魔一族在首领GG的带领下攻占世界，AD沦为议和的贡品，成了GG的专属奴隶，被GG改造出了一套雌性器官。然后有一天GG出门了……





	1. 恶魔的后花园（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 重大警告：双性，抹布，5v1 ！！！
> 
> 五个原创人物和AD的故事，有舔，雌穴失禁，不喜误入！！！！
> 
> 这只是个车而已，求别打！！！！

初夏的午后，温暖，湿润，小巧精致的花园沐浴在阳光里，繁茂的枝叶随着偶尔经过的风轻轻摇曳着，在地上投下斑驳的碎影。花园里安静极了，直到一群恶魔少年走了进来。  
“你们看，是一个人类！”巴尔泽最先发现花园深处的躺椅上睡着一个人。少年们放轻了脚步，慢慢靠近。身为恶魔一族，只要他们想，就可以毫无声息地接近人类。沉睡的人类眉间微皱，他的梦境似乎并不愉快，红色的长发披散在身上，勾勒出他身体美好的线条。  
“脸长得一般，但是身材看起来很不错。”菲恩评价到。他已经有日子没碰过人类了，难免有些心痒。  
“看他的衣服，应该是个奴隶。”朱利安摸了摸人类的眉心，一道紫色的光顺着他的手指流入了对方的肌肤，人类的眼皮颤了颤，仿佛被一种无形的力量支配着，最终顺从地归于平静。“这下他就看不到啦，没有眼睛的小宠物会更乖吧。”  
他们轻易就扯开了阿不思的袍子，抚摸他饱满的胸脯，平坦的小腹，和大腿内侧的肌肤。

阿不思做梦了，黑暗中伸出许多只手玩弄他的身体，他忍不住惊叫起来。“醒啦？”艾德里安拍拍人类的脸颊，“乖乖听话，我不想弄伤你。”  
“你们做了什么？”眼前一片漆黑，阿不思罕见的感到了恐慌，他试图反抗，却被抓住了手腕。  
“享用奴隶呗。”朱利安轻描淡写地用魔力把人类的手腕桎梏起来，掐揉那浅红色的乳尖，他坏心眼地搓弄着乳孔，激起人类身体的一阵阵战栗。  
屈辱的快感让阿不思脸色绯红，他不知道究竟有多少人围着他，亵玩他的身体，格林德沃是不是也在旁边，冷眼看着他在堕落的泥淖中无法自拔，直到彻底被黑暗吞噬。  
直到下体的些许刺痛唤回了他的神智，那些人在扩张他的后穴。“弄得开一点，要不然等下不好用。”不，这不是格林德沃的习惯，他在操弄阿不思的时候，会默许那些美貌的恶魔男女爱抚人类的身体让他越发动情，但却绝不允许他们进犯他的后面，那是属于他的领地。

“格林德沃在哪儿？”巫师的声音陡然严厉起来，可这并不能改变什么，巴尔泽和菲恩一左一右握住他的脚踝拉开了他试图合拢的双腿，艾德里安蘸了润滑液的手指已经插进去一个指节，还拨弄点评着他垂软的欲望：“小家伙儿颜色挺嫩，应该是没怎么用过。”  
“大人出门啦，”埃里克摩挲着人类平坦的小腹，光滑细腻的触感让他有些舍不得离开，“看你的样子，已经被他操过很多次吧？给我们操操又能怎样呢。”  
原来是一群不知天高地厚的小孩子，阿不思甚至想苦笑，他仍然没有放弃：“我和……其他人不一样，我是他专有的……如果你们占有我，他回来以后会……呜。”人类的声音被截断在空气里，朱利安用两根手指插入了他的口腔，恶魔的手指不失温柔地按摩着人类的舌头，流出的魔力却邪恶无比，很快阿不思就说不出成型的词语，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
“大人从不在意奴隶这种小事，我不喜欢听人说教，这条舌头只要能服侍我们就行了。”少年嬉笑着捏了捏人类的耳垂，满意地看到那里很快红了起来，他轻轻吹了口气，人类果然微微颤抖着，“别着急，今天肯定让你爽到尿出来。”  
人类呜咽的声音更高了，拒绝的意味再明显不过，可艾德里安已经找到了他的敏感带，快感从下半身蔓延开来，更要命的是，他觉得后穴里有了湿意。  
“很紧，”艾德里安冲菲恩挤了挤眼睛，后者兴奋地吹起了口哨，和巴尔泽一起颇有技巧地按摩人类的腿窝，没过多久人类的双腿就瘫软了下去，蜷缩的脚趾和昂扬的欲望清清楚楚地告诉别人：他动情了。

阿不思喘息着，他被迫趴在躺椅上，屁股高高撅起，艾德里安正在使用他的后穴，阴茎时不时辗过他的敏感带，甜腻的呻吟到了唇边又被堵住——他的嘴里正含着朱利安的性器，人类的口腔柔软温暖，龟头偶尔碰到喉咙口湿滑的软肉，那里会敏感地收紧，然后朱利安会以为他看到了天堂。  
“技术很不错嘛，看来你没少挨操啊。”朱利安的话像鞭子一样抽在阿不思的身上，屈辱、羞愧化作黏腻的汗水，打湿了人类的脊背，愤怒的驳斥被堵在嘴里，又在后穴的快感攻击下转变成不甘心的呻吟。“我劝你留点力气，免的一会儿叫都叫不出来。”艾德里安拍了拍奴隶的屁股，又抓着臀肉揉捏几下，满意地看到白皙的皮肤变得微红，像一只颤颤巍巍的水蜜桃。“摸几下就红了，真娇气。”  
后穴的酥麻快感还在不断汇集，像有磁力一样顺着脊柱爬上大脑，而口腔也下意识的吸着侵犯它的阴茎，这都得益于格林德沃的调教，那位大人在床上的时候格外恶劣。现在他自食其果了，他的奴隶正被别人操的高潮迭起，阿不思的嘴巴微微咧开，几乎想扯出一个冷笑。可是朱利安扣紧了他的后脑，性器快速抽插着，一次次滑过人类湿软的舌头，最后几下插得又深又重，直插到了阿不思的喉咙口，人类条件反射地干呕着，软肉紧紧裹住硕大的龟头，近乎窒息的感觉让他绷紧了身体，夹得艾德里安也舒适地喟叹起来。在人类即将窒息的时候，朱利安褪出来一些，让这个温暖潮湿的天堂里释放了自己。  
“都给我咽下去，舔干净。”朱利安摩挲着人类头顶，有些暧昧地抚过那些沾了汗水的红发，直到对方把他的性器弄干净以后才撤了出来。  
“看你爽的，这儿都硬了。”艾德里安摸了一把人类的性器，把透明液体抹在他的小腹上，“你乖乖给我们操一操，自己也能爽到，这不是挺好的嘛。”  
这群混蛋，阿不思攥紧了身下的绸缎褥面，不能，不能再刺激那里了，他已经快忍不住了……可是侵犯者显然不会听他的，艾德里安兴致高涨，抽送的力道也越来越重，人类的性器胀得发疼，下意识地往前爬去想躲开侵犯，被少年扣住腰肢，狠狠摩擦敏感带作为惩罚。  
人类发出一声哀鸣，剧烈高潮了，他低声嘶吼着，绝望地感到魔力的热流向小腹汇集，下体被分开的熟悉感觉涌现出来——在高潮的作用下，格林德沃用魔法封在他体内的雌性器官开始显露出来。而射精带来的痉挛快感让后穴紧紧收缩着，艾德里安一时间没忍住，也跟着射了精。他有些恼怒地拍打了几下人类的屁股，才恨恨地拔了出来。  
红发的巫师侧躺在躺椅上，身体微微颤抖着，白灼的液体从两腿间流下，他努力想合拢双腿，却被毫不留情地拽开。“该我了。”埃里克兴奋地说，他打算长驱直入，却在掰开人类双腿后楞了一下：“这是什么？”  
少年们好奇地围上来，打量着人类双腿之间的密处，两个圆球缩小了，一个雌穴出现在囊袋和后穴之间，更让人惊讶的是，周围竟然没有任何毛发，敏感的阴蒂暴露在空气中，因为不安而微微颤抖着。  
“我以前在书里看过一个魔法，可以把在男人体内造出女人的器官。但这是极高深的魔法，也许只有大人才能做出来。”朱利安打量着人类深红色的阴唇，若有所思地说。  
“让我试试。”菲恩用指尖拨开那两片阴唇，凑近了隐秘幽深的峡谷。

阿不思.邓不利多，人类最强大的巫师，曾经的圣人，此刻正张着双腿，被恶魔的舌头亵玩那个本不属于男子的雌穴。小恶魔的舌头轻轻松松插进去，软肉立刻谄媚地迎上来，随着浅浅的抽插，湿滑微凉的肉壁逐渐变得火热，甚至有了水声。  
“原来你这么淫荡。”朱利安的感叹让阿不思无地自容，他几乎想立刻死去。可是他的阴蒂被那条邪恶的舌头反复摩擦着，濡湿酥麻的快感让他双腿发软。像是发现了他的反应，菲恩又从下往上刻意舔弄起那颗阴蒂，这人类从前未曾经历过的体验，格林德沃只会用手指和性器关照这个地方。  
阿不思紧紧抿着嘴唇，试图保存自己所剩无几的尊严，可阴蒂却经不起这么挑逗，“真可爱。”菲恩揉了揉眼前的花芯，它的颜色已经变成了深红，因为充血而微微凸起着，他用舌尖抵住，又快速颤动起来，满意地听到人类无法忍耐地呻吟，他又用两根手指探入雌穴，很快找到了那块敏感的地方，用指尖抠挖刮弄起来。  
人类忍无可忍地尖叫出声，穴里的快感像电流一样在体内乱窜，而小恶魔抵着阴蒂上的舌头还在颤动着舔弄，双重刺激让他阴道收缩痉挛着，一大片液体流出来，打湿了菲恩的手指。“舌头和手指就让你潮吹了，”埃里克弹了弹那个没人照顾的阴茎，视线在阴茎和雌穴的尿道口徘徊着，“等会儿不尿出来才怪。”

巫师被抱在两个人之间，小腿架在埃里克的肩膀上，少年的龟头抵住雌穴，已经动情的穴肉渴望地吸住了入侵者。  
“他吸得我都快射了。”埃里克美滋滋地说，把自己全部送了进去，菲恩也顺势插入了阿不思的后穴。两根阴茎插入下体，彼此之间仿佛只隔了一层薄薄的膜，人类不适地呜咽起来，可随着肉柱不断进出，快感占据了他的下体，滑腻的体液不断涌出来，让阴茎的操弄更加顺利。一些汁水溢出来，流到圆润的双丘上，又顺着挺翘微红的臀尖滴落下去。现在的阿不思就像一只熟透的桃子，咬上一口，就能吃到丰美多汁的果肉。  
少年们越发兴奋，用力操着人类的小洞，还时不时玩弄他的阴蒂和阴茎，说不出话的人类嗯嗯呜呜地哭叫着，听起来可怜极了。艾德里安看了朱利安一眼，后者心领神会地捏开巫师的双唇，把两根手指塞了进去。  
“好好舔，我就把魔法解开。”被操到神志有些模糊的人类顺从地含住了手指，被调教出来的本能反应让他用舌头伺候着入侵的异物，他甚至觉得下面也因此更加兴奋了。  
“不错。”朱利安咂咂嘴，解开了魔法束缚，阿不思的呻吟声立刻清晰了许多。“舒服吗？我和他谁干的你更爽？”菲恩摩擦着他的敏感带，用牙齿研磨他红的透明的耳垂。  
我不知道，人类吃力地想着。他的态度显然惹恼了少年们，阴茎抽插的速度陡然加快，力道也越来越重。  
……好热，下身都快要融化了，巫师皱着眉毛，无意识地攀上了埃里克的手臂，菲恩哼了一声，用力拍了几下他的臀部，又握住那对颤颤巍巍的臀尖儿揉捏起来，人类哼哼着，他的敏感带被被阴茎反复摩擦，小腹越来越胀，想要排泄的渴望让他突然清醒过来，少年们还没有丝毫要结束的迹象，而他却快要忍不住了……

“放开我！”阿不思哭喊着，徒劳地拍打埃里克的肩膀，可是对方还在不依不饶地操弄他的雌穴，后穴也被菲恩也毫不留情地侵犯着，他再也忍不住尿意，阴茎直挺挺的，眼看着就要尿出来。“小荡妇。”埃里克直接堵住了阿不思的尿道口，在他崩溃的哭叫声里抚弄着那颗微肿的阴蒂，“你得用这儿尿。”  
人类哭的凄惨极了，小腹又胀又疼，无法释放的尿意被迫向那个陌生的地方转移过去，阴蒂处传来的快感让他更加无法控制自己的身体……直到一股热流从雌穴的尿道口涌了出来，他痉挛地收紧了下体，夹得少年们舒适的叹息起来。“瞧瞧你，尿了我一身呢。”埃里克终于放开了人类可怜兮兮的阴茎，可那里已经没有用了，水止不住地从雌穴流出来，最初的胀痛滞涩过去以后，酣畅淋漓的舒适感让阿不思无意识地呜咽着，原本锐利的蓝眼睛一片混沌，菲恩轻轻顶了顶他的敏感点，阴茎就哆嗦着喷出了精液，挂在埃里克肩膀上的小腿瞬间绷紧了又放松下来。  
“真是不耐操。”菲恩心满意足地射了精，两个人的体液把穴口弄得一片湿泞，埃里克用力抽插了几下，在人类不成调子的拒绝声里填满了他的雌穴。“可惜你不能生孩子，要不然我就可以尝尝大着肚子的奴隶了。”  
可怜的人类晕了过去，被交到等待多时的巴尔泽手里，巴尔泽挑剔地打量了一会儿这个奴隶身上乱七八糟的体液，决定带他去温泉里清洗干净。

当臀瓣被分开时，阿不思终于醒了过来。眼前还是一片漆黑，但周身的水汽告诉他现在在温泉里。  
“醒啦。”朱利安拍拍他的脸，把一杯液体送到他唇边：“累了吧？把它喝了。”  
他没有选择权，阿不思苦涩地想，默默喝空了杯子，巴尔泽的手指在他的雌穴里摸索着，搓弄那两片阴唇，时不时擦过他的阴蒂。性爱过后的乏力让阿不思支撑不住，全凭靠在朱利安的身上才没有倒下。  
“总算弄干净了。”巴尔泽抬起阿不思的右腿，就着温泉水把自己送入他的雌穴。因为体位的关系，他进的深入极了，性器的头部几乎碰到了子宫口，阿不思发出几声暗哑的呻吟，像犬类一样交合的姿势让他更加羞耻，腿软的快要站不住。朱利安打了个响指，看不见的绳索把阿不思双手凭空吊起了来，巫师呻吟着，像个娃娃一样任由他们摆弄，直到微凉的精液灌入体内，他才被放了下来。  
人类瘫软地靠在巴泽尔怀里，双腿张开着，菲恩拨弄检查他的阴户，两片阴唇已经有些肿了，翻开一看，里面呈现出一种诱人的嫣红，手指在蜜穴甬道里抠挖了一会儿，一丝丝白液在泉水中扩散开来，巫师再也支撑不住，昏睡了过去。“是该休息一会儿了。”朱利安解开了遮蔽他视觉的魔法，少年们携着人类奴隶回到了城堡里。

TBC


	2. 恶魔的后花园（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：恶魔一族在首领GG的带领下攻占世界，AD沦为议和的贡品，成了GG的专属奴隶，被GG改造出了一套雌性器官。然后有一天GG出门了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重大警告：双性，抹布，5v1 ！！！！  
> 五个原创人物和AD的故事，要多簧有多簧，不喜误入！！！！  
> 这只是个车而已，求别打！！！！  
> 本章有产乳和AD自慰

不知过了多久，红发的巫师眼皮颤了颤，难得有些迷茫地注视着四周，发现自己赤身裸体地和五个魔族少年睡在一起，更要命的是，他的胸部在发胀，乳尖甚至有些发热，现在他知道那杯液体的用途了。  
感官敏锐的魔族少年们被人类的动作吵醒，朱利安迷迷糊糊地把性器塞进那个柔软的雌穴，人类的惊呼声更加撩动恶魔的欲火，他干脆把尾巴也塞进了人类的后穴。  
其他男孩也围了上来，期骥地注视着他饱满的胸脯，随着朱利安的操弄，那两颗红色的乳头上渗出了白色的液体。  
“尝尝。”菲恩蘸了一点舔了舔，向其他同伴挤了挤眼睛：“味道不错。”  
他们七手八脚地把阿不思扶起来，在他靠在床头的靠枕上，人类软弱地哀求着，可这只能让少年们更加兴奋。朱利安挤进他双腿之间，打量眼前的雌穴。因为方才的入侵，阴唇微微敞开着，像含苞待放的花朵终于舒展了花瓣，细缝里还隐约可见透明的液体，这是圣人堕落的证明。  
“小婊子，”朱利安心痒难耐地用探入一个指节，濡湿的穴肉顺从地包裹着指尖，少年玩弄起人类的阴蒂和阴道，另一只手又插入了人类的后穴，不怀好意地按摩他的敏感带。人类呻吟着，他的大腿被旁边的少年们压住无法合拢，艾德里安和巴尔泽正在一左一右揉捏他的乳尖，下半身灭顶的快感让他无法自控，在他即将高潮的时候，朱利安舔了舔他阴茎的头部——那里已经渗出了液体——把一根小棍儿旋转着慢慢塞进了那唯一的出口。  
“不……求你了。不要这个！”阿不思哭喊出声，可是少年笑嘻嘻地弹了弹那个被塞住的阴茎，“等我们喝够奶就放开它。而且……”他忽然稍微用力地捏了捏阿不思的阴蒂，把那颗小凸起捏得扁扁的：“你不是还有这儿嘛。”  
人类哭泣地抗拒着，乳尖却违背意志地往外渗着奶汁，艾德里安和巴尔泽迫不及待地含住他的乳头吸吮起来。朱利安掰开他白腻的臀瓣，舌头探入雌穴，因为阴茎被堵住，雌穴敏感的要命，火热的肉壁紧紧裹住舌头，又被肆意搅弄，少年用唇舌含住鼓胀的阴蒂，用力吮吸起来，手指也探入后穴毫不留情地刮弄着敏感带。阿不思剧烈颤抖着，几乎叫不出声，大腿痉挛地绷紧了，无法发泄的快感都汇集到雌穴，一大滩透明的情液涌了出来，双倍的高潮让他飘飘欲仙。  
“看把你爽的，真是天生的娼妇。”朱利安意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，这人类的味道不错。  
“他的奶也很好喝。”巴尔泽心满意足地抬起头，把乳头让给菲恩，后者凑上去又吸又咬，用舌尖和牙齿折磨那一粒可怜的乳头，手掌揉搓着周围的肌肤，更多的奶汁涌了出来，被少年尽数喝掉。“一个一个来。”朱利安挥手赶开了其他人，把巫师抱到自己腿上坐着，再一次插入他的雌穴，他的阴茎比别人更长些，又借着骑乘的姿势，堪堪抵住了阿不思的子宫口，人类呻吟着想要逃离，恶魔的尾巴毫不留情地抽在他的屁股上，直到他呜咽着放弃了抵抗的打算，才又重新钻进他的后穴，摩擦那片敏感的软肉。  
“如果你不想让我把它弄坏。”朱利安板起脸拨弄着堵住人类阴茎口的小棍儿：“就自己给我动。”“其实留着这个也没什么用，奴隶能用屁股高潮就行了。”埃里克跃跃欲试地插嘴：“我想看看咱们都操过以后它会不会坏掉。”  
这个主意也不错，朱利安心想，可是那奴隶的蓝眼睛里含满了泪水，正哀恳地看着他，即使是最铁石心肠的人也会感到不忍，“你乖乖听话，自己操自己，我就不弄坏它。”  
虚伪的示弱求饶让人不齿，可阿不思不得不承认，它很有用。他用最柔软的眼神注视着朱利安，一上一下地小幅度动了起来。方才潮吹流出的情液已经沾满了臀部，把朱利安的阴茎和尾巴都弄得湿漉漉的——两根泛着水光的长棍儿被这个粉嫩滑腻的屁股吞吐着，显得格外色情。  
“这屁股可真勾人。”埃里克咂咂嘴，把自己的尾巴也塞进奴隶的后穴。人类不适地呻吟着，可恶魔的尾巴比阴茎要细，灵活地钻进甬道，和朱利安的尾巴一进一出地摩擦着他的敏感带。超乎寻常的刺激让人类的乳头更加挺立，朱利安用舌尖轻轻舔了舔他的右乳，奶汁就止不住地流了出来，少年叼着那颗乳头用力吮吸，巨大的快感和羞耻感同时淹没了阿不思，他眼角发红，生理性的泪水掉在了床单上。  
朱利安终于喝够了奶水，大发慈悲地拔出了塞在阿不思阴茎口的小棍儿，“好心”地抚摸了几下那根可怜的性器，阿不思颤抖着射出了白液，雌穴和后穴同时收缩，让朱利安也到了高潮，他拔出尾巴和阴茎，又拽出了埃里克的尾巴，在后者的大声抗议中把自己的性器插入人类后穴，在里面射了精。“等下你们都射在这里，我想看看他的肚子会不会鼓起来。”

“好主意。”埃里克把奴隶抢过来推倒在床上，早已挺硬的性器直接插入蜜穴，人类只来得及发出一声哽咽，就被干的呻吟连连，乳房被他握在手里揉弄几下，很快又沁出了奶水。埃里克颇有兴致地揉搓他的左乳乳尖，又同时抚弄人类的阴蒂。两颗敏感的果实都被亵玩，情液不断从体内深处分泌出来，让蜜穴越发湿滑，埃里克的阴茎每一次都拔出少许，再深深插入，囊袋不断撞击着会阴，发出淫靡的水声。“看你湿的。”巴尔泽在两人的结合处摸了一把，把透明的液体抹在人类嘴唇上，阿不思几乎无地自容。  
这奴隶太诱人，其他少年们有些等不及了，在他们的催促下，埃里克终于把阴茎插进阿不思的后穴，摩擦了几下他的敏感带，深埋进去释放了自己，人类的双腿抗拒地磨蹭着床单，可是埃里克捏了捏他的乳尖，一股奶汁就喷了出来，少年又用指尖刮弄那颗阴蒂，人类发出一声变了调的呜咽，酥麻的快感让他瘫软下来。  
“让我来。”等待多时的巴尔泽把埃里克推到一边，饶有兴趣地打量人类的下身。蜜穴显然是被操开了，两片阴唇一时间合不拢，扒开虚掩的门缝儿，混杂着几丝乳白的液体流淌出来。埃里克骤然撤出让蜜穴很是空虚，指尖一探进来，穴肉就迫不及待地衔住了入侵者。  
这举动显然取悦了巴尔泽，他用手指温柔地在蜜穴里进进出出，等人类又休息了一会儿，才把阴茎插了进去。他的动作缓慢但深重，巫师的双腿不自觉缠上了他的腰，少年像小狗一样埋首在人类胸口，啃咬他的乳头，奶汁源源不断的涌出来，浸润了少年的咽喉。  
“很舒服吧？”巴尔泽咬着人类的耳垂，后者迷迷糊糊地搂住了他，亲昵得如同情人。“以后做我的专属奴隶怎么样？我会把你的小屁股喂得饱饱的。”

奴隶这个词让阿不思突然清醒过来，情潮的火热褪去了，他觉得有些冷。一个奴隶竟然敢拒绝我，巴尔泽哼了一声，加快了抽动的速度，尾巴尖儿在结合处试探了一会儿，也钻进了人类的蜜穴。  
“不，不要！”人类挣扎起来，可是其他人轻轻松松把他的胳膊压在了床上，蜜穴被撑得满满的，两根异物在阴道里一进一出地顶弄起来。阿不思徒劳地扭动身体，想摆脱这种折磨，更让他难以忍受的是，胀痛里夹杂着丝丝缕缕的快感，肉壁也违背了主人的意志，不断分泌出更多甜腻的汁液，给入侵者提供润滑。  
“原来你不喜欢被温柔地操，只有粗暴地操你你才会兴奋的直流水儿。”巴尔泽肆意拉扯着人类的乳尖儿，奶水与痛楚的呻吟同时流泻出来，越发撩动恶魔凶暴的天性。少年凶狠的抽送着，两人身体结合处的白液被拉成了一条条粘稠的银丝，星星点点的液体飞溅出来，把巫师白皙的大腿根儿弄得一片湿泞。敏感带被一次次狠狠顶弄，快感堆积到他难以忍受的程度……  
人类的花穴痉挛地抽动了几下，一大股淫水浇在了巴尔泽的龟头上，少年倒抽了一口气，忍着立刻射精的冲动把自己拔出来，插入人类的后穴释放了自己。

“到我了。” 菲恩兴冲冲地挤开巴尔泽，准备享用美味。“咦？他昏过去了。”他掐了掐人类的乳尖，对方还是毫无反应。“晕倒了而已，不会有事的，我给他喝的那杯药有恢复体能的作用。”朱利安拍了拍菲恩的肩膀，示意他继续。

阿不思是被电流一样的快感唤醒的，他发现自己正跪坐在菲恩腿上，对方从后面插入了他的雌穴，正挺起胯部顶弄，还顺带用食指在结合处蘸了蘸情液，玩弄他的阴蒂。“啊……啊哈……”人类水润的嘴唇微微张开了，带着情欲的低喘让人听得心痒难耐。艾德里安凑过来，爱抚阿不思饱满的胸脯，已经被反复玩弄的乳房经不住这挑逗，奶汁源源不断地从充血深红的乳头上流出来。艾德里安还觉得不过瘾，右手握住人类的性器，颇有技巧地撸动柱身，又时不时用指甲抠弄着顶端的出口。  
“停……停下来……”巫师的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，呻吟里多了几分哀求，几处敏感带同时被挑逗，情欲的快感几乎让他濒临崩溃。  
“啧，看他爽的。”埃里克把食指和中指插进他嘴里，情迷意乱的人类本能地吮吸起来。少年饶有兴致地戏弄这奴隶的唇舌，把这张可以念出优美复杂的魔咒的嘴变成一个不知羞耻的淫靡的天堂。因为异物入侵，阿不思现在仅能发出一些呜呜的声音，无法吞咽的津液流了下来。等埃里克抽出手指时，一道暧昧的银丝挂在人类的唇角，又被少年拭去。  
“他把我夹得真紧，”菲恩满意地摩挲着人类的大腿根，这尤物敏感的要命，蜜穴里已经汁液泛滥，甬道还在不停地痉挛，简直要让他快活得不知所措。少年反复摩擦着阴道里的敏感带，却会在阿不思即将攀上高峰前减弱力道，让他发出失落的呜咽。阿不思微微发着抖，无法得到满足的欲望啃噬着他的心脏，他想要被填满，被狠狠操弄，就连后穴也不自觉地收缩起来，他甚至开始想念起被阴茎和尾巴同时操弄前后的体验来。  
艾德里安弹了弹人类的阴茎，它已经再次挺立，溢出的透明前液打湿了头部，可是却始终没射出来，好像还差了点什么。“告诉我，你想要什么？”艾德里安拉扯着阿不思的乳尖，“如果撒谎，我就在这小奶头上穿一对环。或者在你的阴茎口上穿一个环儿，以后你就别再想用它了。”  
巫师紧抿着嘴唇，不想泄露他的渴望，艾德里安变出一个银环，在人类的性器上比划着，试图寻找一个最佳的位置，当他用指甲轻掐着铃口附近做标记时，人类紧紧封锁的情绪终于露出了一个口子：“我想被……”他迟疑着，羞耻心再一次占据了上风。  
艾德里安嗤笑了一声，稍微用力地掐了一把人类性器的尖端，在他吃痛的抽气中追问着：“大声点，说的明白一些。”  
突如其来的疼痛让阿不思身体紧绷，连后面的菲恩都跟着沾了好处：“你就给他穿上吧，穿的时候这小荡妇应该会把我夹射。”  
“不！”人类哭喊着，强烈的恐惧让他暂时抛下了羞耻：“我还想被操后面。”  
“早点说出来不就好了。”艾德里安拍了拍阿不思的脸，让菲恩把阿不思翻转过来。人类伏在恶魔少年的身上，随着身下人顶弄的动作上下起伏着，艾德里安像揉面团一样揉弄着他的两瓣臀肉，然后用手指操弄着后面那个湿润的小洞。红发人呜咽着，小穴却顺从地吞下了入侵者，没过多久就被操出了淫靡的水声。  
“他可真带劲儿，不是吗？”巴尔泽捏住阿不思的下巴，把再次挺硬起来的性器塞了进去，可怜的奴隶只来得及发出一声抗议，就被堵住了嘴。“好好给我舔，要是敢咬我，我就敲掉你的牙齿。”  
巫师不情愿地吮吸着，用口腔和舌头裹着火热的肉柱和龟头，他无端想起自己的雌穴，也许那里就像他的嘴一样，正热切地吮吸着那根阴茎，为每一次插入而欢呼雀跃。  
艾德里安抽出手指，在人类的臀上随意擦了擦，挺身插入他的后穴。才动了几下，就感到内壁痉挛地吸住他的阴茎——这奴隶又一次因为被插屁股而高潮了。“真是个宝贝。”艾德里安满意地拍打几下眼前的翘臀，这肉臀就像水蜜桃一样肥美，原本幽深隐秘的缝隙里现在正插着两根异物，还有淫液从中缓缓流下，不知是哪个人的，抑或哪几个人的。  
三个少年享受地律动着，人类柔软敏感的身体给他们带来了极大的快慰，朱利安轻轻抚摸着巫师的火焰一般的长发，从头顶到肩头，仿佛抚摸一只心爱的宠物，随后再次封闭了他的视觉。  
呻吟被堵在喉咙里，眼前也变得一片漆黑，巫师觉得所有一切仿佛都离他而去，只有插在体内的三根性器格外炽热、真实。触觉在黑暗中无限地放大了，三根性器在他体内或急促，或耐心，或深深抽送，或轻轻研磨，挑逗着他每一处敏感带，快感不断涌上来，他坠入了无底的大海。  
阿不思不知自己在黑暗的潮水里待了多久，也许只有短暂的一刻钟，却漫长如同永恒，直到后穴里的阴茎抖动着爆发出一大股微凉的液体——他感觉到后面已经装满了，不能再有液体进入了。可巴尔泽随后就拔出了自己的阴茎，掐住奴隶试图抵抗的腰肢，插入他的后穴释放了自己。人类哽咽一声，过多的液体挤压着甬道，他忍不住扶住了腹部。  
“还有我呢。”菲恩总算心满意足地退出蜜穴，把巫师仰面推倒在床上。“不要了，求求你！”阿不思哭喊着，可少年无情地分开他的双腿，性器全部没入那个有些红肿的后穴，把积存已久的精液尽数射在里面，人类白皙的大腿痉挛地抽动了几下，终于晕了过去，其他四个人凑过来，好奇地观赏着人他隆起的腹部。“像不像怀了孩子？”朱利安轻轻弹着人类白皙的肚皮，听到里面回荡的水声。  
“操孕妇的感觉应该也不错。”菲恩终于拔了出来，人类的肚子不自然的隆起着，后穴的入口一时间无法完全闭合，那些褶皱轻轻翕动着，白灼的液体从小洞里流出来，弄湿了身下的床单。  
“该回去了，”巴尔泽拍拍朱利安的肩膀，后者收回了魔法。少年们重新穿好衣服，懒洋洋地商量着接下来的行程，他们打算去罗马尼亚的森林探险，和森林里的吸血鬼较量一番。

等所有脚步声都消失不见了很久，阿不思才慢慢苏醒，他蹒跚着走到浴室，四座烛台灯熊熊燃烧着，橙黄的暖光把房间照的明亮，灯油来自一些暴虐的恶魔巨兽，将它们宰杀后提炼出油脂，再以恶魔的火焰点燃，只用一勺就可以烧上整整七天。  
阿不思泡进热水里，白雾自水中氤氲而上，这些雾气仿佛把光线都拉长了，隐隐约约间，墙壁上的恶魔浮雕似乎要挣脱束缚活了过来。  
人类不禁打了个冷颤。手指探进阴户，甬道依然保持着高热的状态，异物侵入让蜜穴不可避免地起了些反应。巫师犹豫了一下，还是抚上了敏感带轻轻按揉着，酥麻的快感让他忍不住发出几声甜蜜的轻哼，可更为强烈的空虚感随之而来。还想得到更多……阿不思放轻了呼吸，把阴蒂也捻揉起来。他的视线毫无焦点投射在虚空中，透过若有若无的白雾，那些恶魔浮雕显得更加诡秘，如果……人类急促喘息着，在这没有旁人的浴室里，在快感潮水般的冲刷下，真实与幻想的边界越发模糊不清，所有恶魔都从墙壁上跳下来，将他团团围住，用它们的舌头和性器探索他身体的隐秘之处。在此刻，热水化作了柔软的舌头，先是轻轻磨蹭他的阴唇，再灵活地挤进他的蜜穴，舔舐甬道里的每一处褶皱，但这还不够，他的阴蒂也一定被温热湿滑的唇舌吮吸着，就像那个少年对他做的那样，想到这里，阿不思甚至觉得子宫都在痉挛着抽动，火热的淫液从体内深处流出来——他竟然想象着被恶魔操弄而潮吹了。  
阿不思发出一声哽咽似的呻吟，虚弱地坐在石阶上，他绝望地发现，幻想着被恶魔侵犯会给他带来极大的快感，他想被恶魔们包围，被它们邪恶的舌头吮吸胸前两点，想到这里，乳尖似乎也挺立了起来；而同时他的阴茎和阴蒂也要被爱抚着，雌穴和后穴用两根性器填满。恍惚间他仿佛又回到了方才不堪的情事中，永远合不拢的双腿，流淌着奶汁的乳头，被两三个人同时操到高潮失禁的雌穴和阴茎……可在屈辱和看不到尽头的绝望以外，还有着几分不可言说的极乐。

巫师在浴室里待了许久才出来，浅蓝色的眼睛里隐藏着几丝难以察觉的哀愁，睫毛湿漉漉的，不知是被泪水还是浴池的水汽。他疲惫地回到属于自己的卧室，天色已经渐暗，瑰丽无匹的火烧云挂在黄昏之空，把旁边的几颗星辰映衬得如同绸缎上的钻石。巫师沉默地欣赏着，再过不了多久，侍女就会把晚餐送进来，他并不知道今天的事情有没有被旁人发现，没有格林德沃的命令，侍从们不会进入那座花园，今天那几个少年应该是高阶恶魔的后代，途经此地才闯了进来。如果格林德沃知道了这件事……  
阿不思轻轻叹息了一声，把纷乱的思绪逐一捋顺，他重新整理仪容，等到侍女进来时，巫师已经看上去一切如常。  
“大人那边传来消息，他三天以后回来。”侍女对人类说道。  
“我知道了。”邓布利多毫无波澜地回答，仿佛他刚刚度过了一个寻常的下午，什么都没有发生过。

End


End file.
